Generally, optical packages have an optical interface, where an optical cable is attached to receive or transmit an optical signal. Optical packaging generally co-locates integrated circuits and active optical components. Therefore, a package is typically designed to be used with an electrical socket, since delicate optical components cannot withstand exposure to Printed Circuit Board (PCB) solder reflow temperatures.
Optical packages can include optical cables having optical fibers. Optical fibers are widely used in fiber-optic communications, which permits transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths (data rates) than other forms of communications. Fibers are used instead of metal wires because signals travel along them with less loss, and they are also resistant to electromagnetic interference. Fibers are also used for illumination, and are wrapped in bundles so they can be used to carry images, thus allowing viewing in tight spaces. Specially designed fibers are used for a variety of other applications, including sensors and fiber lasers.